


Grounded

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Doctor x Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hinted Past Sexual Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a session with Fortress Maximus, Rung learns that the warden finds comfort in touch.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>EDIT: The story's paragraph arrangement has been fixed and it should read much more easily now!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with Bubonicc in the form of an rp. So the pacing might be a little choppy at times.

Rung leaned back in his chair and let out a loud sigh as Whirl left his office. A rather loud session today with him, like always. Getting nowhere at all with making him any better.

Picking up his data pad, he scrolled through it, next would be Fort Max to come in. A patient Rung was rather fond of and worried about constantly. As a doctor and a friend, he wanted to do all he could for the warden to put his mind as ease. The door to the office hissed open and Rung looked up, smiling as Fort Max entered, looking a bit pale as he laid down on the therapist berth.

"It's good to see you Fortress," Rung moved over to him, sitting close to him before setting his hands in his lap. "How are you feeling this evening?" As much as he wanted it to sounded sincere it always came out like a standard question.

Fort Max shuttered his optics for a few moments before opening them again, his face going into a slight grimace. “I’m fine,” he muttered after a few moments, pulling on his servos nervously.

It was a lie.

"Still having night terrors?" Rung continued.

The warden's mouth formed a thin line, giving a rather hard tug on his thumb as Rung mentioned the night terrors. He shuttered his optics again, though regretted it when he had a vision of those red optics leering down at him. He opened them, his form tense.

“No,” he said after a while. He had been forgoing deep recharge all together, the night terrors becoming too much for him.

Rung waited for him to sit before he scooted closer in his chair. A concerned look on his face, he gently put one of his hands on top of his, "Even in light recharge you do not get rested. I can see it all over your frame." 

After a moment Fort Max lifted his head, looking at Rung’s much smaller hand over his own. He let out a long vent again, resting back into the berth. The small hand was... Grounding. Kept him from getting lost in the memories. His fidgeting stopped, only to return as the hand left.

"You don't have to be nervous," a gentle smile followed before Rung readjusted his glasses and cleared his intake. Pulling back he marked down on his data pad Max’s anxious fidgeting, making sure to take note at what made him do it and how to work on it.

“I...I am not avoiding recharge. I recharge, Rung," Max groused, his grimace growing deeper, “Just not very deeply.”

"Are you sure the night terrors are not causing you to avoid recharge?" he could see how exhausted the larger mech was, optics dulled out and his platting sagging, "Can you tell me what you remember from them? Anything at all? Anything specific?" setting the pad down and put his hands back in his lap, "Don't worry, nothing is going to harm you here, I promise."

With his free hand he pulled his little energon stick holder out and offered Fort max some sticks. The blue servo twitched, red optics darted downward to the candy and then out the window. He let out a long vent, tension easing. Maximus fidgeted, not even wanting to think of them.

“No,” he finally said, turning to look out the window at the stars again. He wanted Rung to return his hand. It put him here, in this safe space.

"Are you sure? Anything in particular you would like to talk about?" Rung asked before he watched the warden gaze off, his attention now gone.

“I don’t remember,” the blue mech enforced, still not at ease enough to say anything about his dreams.

"I would like to help you any way I can Fortress," his hand returned to Max’s, the touch gentle as he cupped the larger one and squeezing one of the servos. "I know it's difficult for you to look back into these painful memories, but in time you will make new ones to take their places. Here on the Lost Light you have bots who will protect you. Who will want to spend time with you."

“Who would want to spend time with someone who let...who Let...” Maximus trailed off, a deep frown on his lips, “Who failed so miserably.”

"You didn't fail Max. You did all you could. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Rung leaned in more, now using his other hand to hold one of Max’s.

Fort Max shuttered his optics, relaxing a bit more. He moved his hand to Rung’s forearm, gently rubbing it, “I did fail,” He was beaten so easily. He was the damned warden.

Rung's optics shimmered under his glasses as he tilted his head to the side, "You can take your time...you can tell me when you are ready. You don't have to rush," A gentle smile before he lifted his hand and put it under Fortress’ chin, pushing his face back in his direction.

He jerked as Rung touched his face, optics wide. A large blue hand reached up and grabbed the small orange one as it began to leave, holding it against his face, “Don’t. Keep it there... Makes me feel better."

Rung had a concerned look on his face, but he stroked his thumb just under Max's optics in the most tender gesture, "Touch makes you feel better?" Rung asked after having continued his thumb movement for a while.

The large mech fell back on the berth, looking away from the psychoanalyst. It did help. If the fact he didn't go into an anxiety attack from his admittance of some of what had happened proof enough, “It does. Helps me remember that I am here. And not...there."

Rung stood and sat beside him on the berth, this way it was easier, as well as comfortable for him to keep his hand on Max's face, "I would like to spend time with you. You are kind and gentle..." His thumb made another stroke and he smiled at Max. "You're important to me."

The warden looked at Rung, frowning still, “Gentle? Kind? And what did that get me?!” He lifted his head, glowering, “It...it got my optics ripped out! Turned into some fragging lock pick!” Fortress realized his grip on Rung’s arm was very tight and let go as fast as he could.

"A massage might do you some good then," Rung didn't mind the rough squeeze, knowing Max was just scared, "stay laying back," he said before gently grazing his servos over his frame.

Fort Max’s whole frame went ridged, watching Rung with wide, worried optics. After a while, he relaxed again, his head falling back onto the berth. They half shuttered as he shifted, flexing his plating so Rung could get his servos in deeper.

"If anything bothers you, tell me and I will stop," the smaller mech said before dipping into his shoulder seams and massaging the wires there, being as gentle as could, "Maybe even a nice warm oil bath would help you relax," Rung kept talking as he worked, making small talk instead of prying for information. Max already made it clear that asking wasn't going to get anything out, it was more just about time and letting him come to Rung on his own time.

The constant chatter...the gentle touches. It was nice, though he fought off the urge to go into recharge. He didn’t want to. That just meant those eyes would be looking at him again.

Massaging out a tense cluster of wires, Rung moved to his arms, then his chest, then to the seams on his lower abdomen, working the warden over, "You're not weak Max, I promise you that." He whispered, his servos ghosting over his plating before he glanced back at Max to make sure he was alright.

“I am... I let him... He...” Fort Max made a choking sound, covering his face with his hands. He sighed as Rung moved lower, his cooling fans clicking on as he watch the orange hands do their work. He moved his gaze to Rung, reaching up and touching his face.

"Take your time," Rung cooed to him, leaning into his touch as he continued. Working out large knots in his wiring that no doubt ached when he recharged.

“I...he...” Max’s words kept dying in his intake, unable to say anymore. He didn’t want to think about him... About Overlord. Not when it felt so nice. Someone was touching him, and it didn’t hurt. It felt nice, so nice his cooling fans were quite loud now.

He smiled at him, reassuring Max everything was fine and that he was perfectly fine as well. Rung started to hum softly, now that he had Max talking he didn't want to cut him off. He hoped the sound of his humming was just as good. Having started to hum an old Cybertronian song.

"You let him?" Rung asked, working his servos into the seams between Max's hips, plucking some wires and removing some debris. Gentle servos kept going and he kept glancing back up at Max, making sure he didn't go anyplace the warden didn't want him to go.

“Please,” Fortress' hand moved to the back of Rung’s head, thumb running over his lips. Over that gentle smile. He lifted his head, shivering as tense wires were loosened and strummed, “Don’t stop. Never stop.”

He pulled Rung down, crashing their lips together. He quickly stopped, face flushed with energon and scooting away from the smaller mech in a slight panic, “I’m sorry...I wasn’t...”

Rung's glasses were knocked crooked on his face from the hard kiss. He looked over them and blinked his optics twice before pulling them off and laughing.

"Haha! It's...perfectly fine," he moved close to Max, leaning in and grazing his lips over Max’s, not quite kissing him, "Max, I won't let anybody hurt you anymore," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I won't stop," servos working into his seams again, he kissed him on his hot cheeks, "I won't stop."

Fort Max gritted his denta, turning his head to catch Rung's lips against his own again. His whole frame began to shake. What could he do? What could this little mech do to keep him safe? This mech who constantly had to remind people what his name was. It was an empty promise.

Against Overlord he would be in pieces. Or worse, be his victim just like he was.

Nuzzling against him, Rung was glad Fort Max was opening up more to him, even if it was intimate it was nice to see him with more emotion and color to him, even if most of it was now on his faceplate.

But he believed him. Max believed Rung when he said he would never let him be hurt again. He lifted a hand to Rung’s waist, pulling him against him, “I believe you. Primus, I believe you,” Fort Max kissed Rung harder, glossa running along his lips.

Rung grunted, his vents clicking open as his fans turned on, blowing hot air onto the huge frame he was against.

"I'm glad," Rung wrapped his arm around him, hugging him close as he kissed back, allowing Fortress' glossa to push inside of his mouth. His own faceplate tinted a light pink now and he grunted.

Pulling from the kiss, he kissed right under Max's optic then moved his way down to his neck where he sucked and gently nipped on some of his wires. Just as gentle as his servos had been, he was kind to Fortress' frame, not pushing him past any limit. Allowing Max to move at his own pace, he just kept gently touching him until Max made the next move.

Fort Max tilted his head back, letting Rung suck and nip on his neck. He bit his lip as his interface array suddenly sprang open. He grew nervous, frame now shaking more in a building panic. If Rung tried anything too quickly it might send Fort Max spiraling back into a nervous breakdown. It would be counterproductive, damaging the relationship he worked hard to forge with him.

He pulled Rung back up to kiss him again, trying to ease himself. He moved to kiss the bridge of his nose, the hand on his waist moving to his aft, “I don’t...want to force you to do anything you don’t want,” he murmured, kissing his lips again.

Rung kissed him back, pulling away a moment and giving him a small smile, "Trust me, you are not forcing me."

“I don’t want you to think you have to do this to help me,” Fort Max continued to enforce, his spike pressurizing with a low hiss.

"I want to help you yes...but..." Rung groaned as his own panel heated up and slid open, he blushed, "I...this is different." A tender kiss to the side of his mouth and he ground his spike against Fort Max’s huge spike, the motion as gentle as the kiss. "You're important to me Max," Rung whispered to him, "you really are."

Leaning back in, he nuzzled the warden a bit before hovering his hand over his spike. Not quite touching it, he waited for Max to relax a bit more. Now and again he would graze his servos over the sides but nothing more than that. Teasing him and coaxing him into him.

Fort Max stared with wide optics at Rung’s hand hovering over his spike, a hit of terror on his face, “Please...don’t touch me any lower,” he said no more then that, groaning softly as servos lightly grazed him.

The hand on his aft sliding lower, letting a servo run over the orange mech’s valve. Fort Max rubbed Rung’s outer node with slow, tight circles, sliding down over the quivering valve lips every few moments.

"Nng~" Rung shivered, his panting now increasing, "O-Okay..." His hand hovering, he only dared to play with the head a bit, rubbing his thumb over it several times and spreading the lubricants that came out, "Haa~" Another shudder and he nodded for Max to continue.

“You are important to me too,” Max said softly, slowly easing his servo inside of Rung, no deeper than the first knuckle. His optics dimmed, kissing Rung back with a fiery hunger.

"I'm...glad," Rung closed his optics and smiled wide, delighted Max felt the same. His Spark throbbed inside of his chestplate and he kissed back just as hard. Letting out soft moans into Max’s mouth. He whimpered now and again, but it subsided when he toyed with his outer node.

Rung leaned into Max’s chest, his face twisting in a bit in discomfort. It had been ages since he had been with anybody, and his valve proved it with Max pushing through the tight ring.

Valve rippling in delight, it loosened a bit, inviting Max in for more. Fort Max was careful as he touched Rung, slowly sliding his servo in and out of his valve. As the calipers adjusted, he slid it in to the next knuckle, slowly dragging it out over a few nodes. He pulled Rung away from him a bit, a massive had pressing against his face as Max watched him. His own spark throbbed. Rung looked so damned handsome, his face pink with energon and optics half shuttered.

Fort Max wouldn’t hurt him. He would do all he could to make sure he felt as little pain as possible. He groaned as Rung rubbed the head of this spike, hips jerking upwards and further into his hand. He didn’t panic though, his mind far to focused on Rung.

“Am I hurting you?” Max asked, sliding the rest of his servo inside of Rung’s valve, pressing against his ceiling node. He gave a firmer press, making the smaller mech squirm against him.

"Nnn-gah!~" Rung cried out into his neck, his grip on Fortress' spike tightening. He bared his denta, shivering while his frame tried to adjust. A few moments of hard panting and squirming and he finally nodded.

"Y-yes..." He let out a breathy laugh into his neck before kissing him on the corner of the mouth again.

Hand sliding up and down slowly, he added a twist once he got to the top, then tightened when he got to the bottom and tapped his hip. Another hard shudder as a wave of intense pleasure coursed though him, that big servo stretching him until his valve ached, but he tolerated it. Rocking on Max's hand, he relaxed, letting his calipers adjust again and more lubricants coat his inner walls. With the extra lubricant, Max could slide his servo around a lot easier and cause Rung less discomfort.

“I-I’m sorry.” Fort Max gasped, his frame jerking as Rung began to move his hands more.

"Don't apologize," Rung moaned, his panting getting heavier as he became more and more aroused, "How do you feel?" He looked into those big red optics, blinking only once as his grip on the spike loosened and he started to rub again.

“I didn’t...” He let out a low groan, the sound making his whole frame shake, “Keep doing that... Touch me like that.”

Fort Max began to thrust his servo in and out of that lovely valve, running it over every node he could feel. He nuzzled the psychoanalyst, kissing the top of his head as his free hand toyed with the wheels on his back.

“I’m going to change our positions now,” Fort Max whispered, slowly rolling over so Rung was under him. Now his servo had more leverage. He hooked it, rubbing his ceiling node quickly, intending on making Rung as wet as possible.

Each servo thrust had him gasping and clinging tight to the warden before his valve clamped down on his servo. Rung trembled and threw his head back, exhaling a hard breath. "Ah~! M-Max~" He rocked with him, continuing to stroke over his warden. Tightening his grip, he moved his hand in an even faster motion, spreading all the gushed out lubricants around until there was so much it seeped between his servos.

“How...how far are you willing to go?"

"As far as you'd like us to," Rung said after he was on his back. He arched when the servo was curled, one of his hands gripping the berths edge as he twisted, "Nng!~" His optics swirled and his own little spike twitched in desire. Valve nearly sopping wet now, Rung whined out a needy moan.

Fortress moaned, aroused beyond reason by the sounds Rung was making. He kissed him, showing the hunger he'd kept bottled up, slowly easing in a second servo into the wet valve. Rung kissed back just as hard, before pulling away and panting hard into Fort Max's audio with each thrust of his hand. He could feel coolant streaming down the sides of his face as his frame was over working. The warden kissed his chin, glossa slowly sliding down his jaw and over his neck.

“I want you around me. I want to feel you.” He whispered, kissing Rung's shuttered optics as he scissored his servos inside him, “Is that okay?”

"Please continue..." Rung whined, grinding into Fortress' hand, "It's fine, yes...ah~" Arching his back off of the berth again, he gasped, "it's...okay," Blushing at the tender kisses, he gave Max a drunken smile.

Gently he added a third servo, holding them still to let Rung adjust. His thumb rubbed his outer node, hoping to lessen any pain he felt. “You’re perfect.” He whispered, “Special. Why... Why do you even like me? I’m just...”

He broke eye contact with Rung, not wanting to say anymore.

Gently Rung placed his hands on the sides of Fort Max's face. Pulling his gaze back to him, he placed a gentle kiss on the larger mech's lips, "You're important...I...love..." Rung's face turned bright pink, "you."

He had been told he was important once. But it had no love to it. No adoration in its tone.

_‘Killing you is out of the question. You are too important, Fortress Maximus. I need to know what Aequitas is hiding.’_

He shivered, red optics going wide. For a moment he almost went back, back there on that table. But he was quickly grounded, Rung’s declaration of love pulling him back to the present. He gave a weak smile, noting his concerned face.

“I’m fine. It's fine,” he murmured, his voice shaking. He kissed the smaller mech, easing his servos from his valve, “and...I love you too."

Rung grazed a servo under Max's optic again in a gentle gesture. He nodded and shifted his legs around the warden’s waist.

Fort Max took his spike in hand, sliding up the berth so it was level with Rung’s valve. He prodded the valve lips gently, teasing them, “Are you ready? Are you even sure?"

"I'm ready," the orange mech nodded, spreading his pale lips with his servo so Max could see better, "and I’m sure," he felt a large glob of lubricant gush from the valve as it spasmed.

"Take your time," wrapping his free arm around the larger mech's neck, Rung held on, groaning softly at the prodding continued. Pressing his forehead to Fort Max’s he shuttered his optics and waited patiently.

Max arched his back, kissing the top of Rung’s head, “I’m sorry if it hurts,” he breathed, slowly thrusting his hips forward, the mesh parting and enveloping him.

He gritted his denta, hands gripping the edge of the berth so hard it left dents. He had to go slow. He could not lose control. Rung shivered under him, panting hard but nodding to him. Bringing his hands up, he cupped Fort Max's face. Thumb grazing under his optics as he looked at him with bright blue optics.

“Oh Primus. Primus Rung...” the warden vented hard, panic filling him again. There was no way he was not hurting Rung, but...but he couldn't pull away. He just kept easing forward. Kept hurting him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry."

He was able to stop himself after a while, his whole frame shaking. “Forgive me."

"It's okay. It's okay, I promise," leaning up a bit, Rung kissed the warden lovingly before resting back down. A hard vent and he relaxed his calipers a bit more, allowing the spike inside to slide around a bit easier, "it's okay. It feels good."

The therapist blushed, his optics closed as he had a wide smile, "It really does, I'm just out of practice, that's all," hugging Fortress, he rocked against him, taking his time to let his valve ripple wider and let the pain vanish, "oh~ Max..." Rung groaned into his neck, mouthing over a thick cable before his valve pulsed in need.

He kissed along Fortress' jaw line, nuzzling his neck wires before sucking on them. Now and again a whimper would escape when the spike moved but the pain subsided when he rubbed his own outer node.

Fort Max relaxed after a few minutes, Rung’s assurances that he was alright putting him at ease. He lifted his chin, letting Rung lavish attention there. He held his glossa, a new wave of apologies pushed back, “I’m glad it feels good,” he whispered.

He lifted his hips, engines revving at the sensation. He eased back into the tight valve, choking on his own vents, “Primus, Rung, you’re perfect,” each slow thrust eased his spike in deeper until he couldn’t fit anymore of himself inside. He stayed still for a moment, coolant dripping off his face.

Max slowly sat up so he could see Rung, to assure himself this was real. He ran his servo’s over the orb on the smaller’s chest, practically feeling the pulsing of his Spark. He allowed himself to smile, a real one. His hands moved to Rung’s willowy hips, holding him as he gave a more firm thrust.

Rung trembled, holding onto Max while he thrust. It felt delightful, better than anything he had before. The way Max's spike stretched him so perfectly, the way his spike ridges slid over his valve rings.

"Ah~! Haa...haaa," panting into Max's neck, Rung's optics dimmed with pleasure. "Primus...it feels wonderful," his valve clenched down on the spike, encouraging him to continue, "you're doing fine..." he put his hand on the one touching his Spark chamber, lacing their servos together before he kissed Max when he smiled, "you are wonderful."

“Tell me if it hurts," Fort Max rolled his hips, pulling Rung’s against him. His optics shuttered, a soft blissful moan passing his lips as he set up steady pace. He quickly got lost in the sensation, servo’s digging into the seams of the psychoanalyst’s hips.

"It hurts a little but it's alright. It's getting better with each movement," he reassured him, "it's a wonderful feeling," squeezing his valve again, he hugged Max, holding onto him and angling his hips better so the warden could work his spike into him more, "Keep going. I promise to tell you to stop if it hurts to much," a sincere smile and another kiss before letting out a loud strangled moan with the firmer thrust. Optics turning white, he was losing himself in a sea of pleasure and bliss.

The blue mech bared his denta, fans roaring in an effort to cool him down. He pulled Rung against him a bit harder and faster, hips rocking to meet him. A hand let go of Rung’s waist, slamming on the berth’s surface, his hips rocking even faster.

Rung held on tight, panting hard into him as the thrusts became harder and harder. Squeezing his optics shut, he let out a loud cry as his own spike twitched. A hot knot was forming in his abdomen and he could feel it swelling with each new thrust. Fort Max’s hips colliding with his until his platting rattled and he was almost wailing.

Fortress' Spark was pulsing wildly, his processor so clouded. He was tired, but he felt like he could take on a whole army of Decepticons at the same time. He began to chant Rung’s name, almost like he was making up for every time someone got it wrong.

"M-Max!~" Rung jerked up, his frame thrashing as an overload so intense rocked his body.

Digging his servos into the warden's shoulders, he wailed out his name, optics bursting out and going dark as his valve squeezed down on the spike. With his valve already over stuffed, the transfluid burst out of Rungs opening, coating his own legs and Fortress' hips. It had become unavoidable for Rung to hold still. Body jerking as hard waves of bliss crashed over him he gasped and choked.

With a final deep thrust and a loud static laced roar Fort Max overloaded, boiling transfluid filling the smaller mech’s valve. The warden was forced to reboot a few times to get his optics back online. He smiled a loopy grin, content and completely at ease.

"G-Gah~!" Falling flat on his back when the waves subsided to gentle ripples, Rung lay there panting for a long time. Wrapping his arms around Max's head, he pulled the larger mech down until his hot cheek was against his chestplate. Delicate servos stroked over his finials, lovingly tracing around them as he basked in the afterglow, "Oh~ Max..." sounding out of breath, he kissed the warden's forehead, "you're incredible."

Fort Max hummed, enjoying Rung's caresses. He kissed the orb on his chest before lifting himself, freeing his spike. He collapsed on his side, his arms pulling Rung against him, “You are as well.” he said, words slurring with exhaustion.

Rung made a soft grunt as the spike was freed and he rolled onto his side. Draping a single arm over Max he pressed his body tight against his.

“I’m going to recharge,” he whispered, kissing Rung’s cheek, “Please...stay close. I think I will be okay if you are next to me.”

He was still scared to go into a deep recharge. But Rung would protect him, hold him close during the worst of the night terrors. He fought to keep his optics open, not willing to slip away until he had a verbal confirmation.

"I'll stay right here. I won't leave," Rung whispered to him, watching his optics struggling to stay open and online, "Recharge easy, Max. I'll be right here," placing soft kisses on his cheeks, Rung snuggled against him, enjoying his body heat.

His free hand took one of the blue ones and tangled their servos together, "If you get nervous, just squeeze my hand," he was fighting off recharge as well. The warden having done a number on his valve, his systems were fuzzy and gray. The humming of his fans dulled down to let Max get some quiet. He shuttered his optics and offlined then, smiling as he did so.

Max let out a relieved sigh, his optics shuttering and offlining. He squeezed Rung’s hand, “I love you,” he murmured, already beginning to slip into a deep recharge.

“I’ll...I’ll protect you too, Rung. I...promise...” his hand went slack, his face not showing a single line of discomfort for once as he finally drifted off.


End file.
